The Queen and her Swan
by swanedxsong
Summary: After the coronation of Regina's to become queen of the united kingdoms, Regina begins to display feelings that Emma Swan begins to notice. With her baby with Killian, what will she do or not do to respond to Regina's silent advances?


Thank the gods for OnceUponASuper who helped me fix some of my grammar errors and LunarSchreave.

* * *

 **I'm struggling. The most of me wishes you would touch me a last time, tell me I deserve my happiness. Most of me wants to say to you that our love is written in the stars. But do you love me, Emma? Most of me wants to believe it is me over him. But a part of me knows it isn't. I'm struggling to face the possible truth. I'm struggling because I'm not with you.** Regina sulked inside while her eyes zoomed in on faces around the room, not one of them Emma. She felt like she deserved to be important enough to Emma for her to show up. Like other heroes, Regina was hoping to have her happy ending - something she was robbed of time and time again. She looked forward to face a patiently waiting Snow White. "Is everyone here?" She questioned, her desperation was visible on her face.

She watched Snow open her mouth and nothing came out.

"I think the baby was fussy," Her former enemy finally replies.

That wasn't what Regina meant in her question. She nodded anyway, defeat in her downcast eyes. "Oh, okay."

Their talk all in whispers, her friend Snow smiled and turned left to face her husband. She hooked her fingers around a crown in a fancy chest held by David. "Shall we begin?" She pinched the crown in her fingers, "Do you, Regina Mills, accept the role of the first elected ruler of the newly united realms?"

Regina nodded, her smile clear, but not shining. "I do."

Charming answered her acceptance. "Excellent." He carried his hand away from his body for Regina to reply in accordance. "So, would you please?" Regina lowered herself at her knees, feeling the weight of the crown that Snow White had yet to place over her head. It was an enormous burden, but hopefully one she will be able to bear. Even without Emma by her side to help her through it.

"I now crown you..."

Just as the crown rose over Regina's head, a sound came from behind her. Everyone turned around to see what it was. Regina was relieved and the grin over her face pointed at that, never really hearing the apology that came from Emma's mouth after she literally barged through the doors, "Sorry... I'm late." The smiling Regina answered the appearance. "Emma." She was overjoyed to see the woman, she had almost forgotten to turn around for the crown. She could not run through the scene enough to be shocked back into reality. She had seen Emma carrying a bundle in her hands that would make any love confession from her harder. The queen was pressed with a memory of Killian's baby being a part of Emma, a part she did not share and it reminded her that their possible relationship was lost to Emma's current one.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this, did you?" Two arms extended from her body to open in question and that was when Regina wished she'd walk up the step and give her a loving embrace, but that thought was just that.

Emma walked over to the front of her and for a moment she wished it was to address her personally, but she turned her back to her and walked over beside the adult Henry and gave him a tight hug before she nodded at Hook. "You want to give your stepfather a hand there?"

Hook responded to the words from Emma and soon Emma was saying sorry as Hook answered, "Pun intended. Pun always intended. Isn't that the case?"

Older Henry grabbed Hope from Hook's arms and went on to ask about Hope and there was an exchange in words before she heard Snow's voice clearing interrupt, for them to finish. "Regina Mills, I now crown you, the good queen. Long may she reign!" There was applause and she descended the step to hug young Henry, then Lucy, older Henry, Emma and Hook. Emma addressed her by an old tongue, Madame Mayor, and of course Hook had to enter into the conversation. Couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

"Uh, I think you'll find it's Your Majesty." Surprisingly, Hook smiled at her and it made her think about how she missed their fights. She longed for the moments when she could hate him and it would be alright because they had a disruptive past together.

Emma smiled, turned her head at the right and acknowledged the pirate. "Well, she'll always be Madame Mayor to me." That was it, Madame Mayor to me were the words Emma proclaimed and it meant there was hope for them, or perhaps she was delusional. Either way, Regina loved her pet name. Emma caught her eyes, and it was the most magical feeling in her chest. "This is it. It's your happy ending."

Regina bounced on her feet. "Mm, no Miss Swan, this isn't an ending. I hate endings because then your story is done. And everyone here, well, their stories are far from over." She looked off to the crowd so not a tear would be shed after she had a glimpse of Emma taking Killian's hand.

Emma looked at Hook, smiled and then Regina again. "Well, a happy beginning then."

"I like to call it a second chance." This was her second chance to finally be with Emma. Regina left the couple for the stage again, her dress lifted by her hands and her throat cleared. "I thought my story came to an end a long time ago, and then new people came into my life. People who gave me a second chance. I can't wait to see what's in store for me next. Well, for everyone. I refuse to believe there won't be more adventures, more love, more family. And yes, there will be more loss because that's just a part of life. And in the end, we can get past it all... with hope."

Another applause could be heard while Regina descended the round stage, walked to the crowd and heard Zelena speak. "Oh heavens." Zelena joined her own hands. "Feels like a lot of new opportunities in store. I'm so proud of my sister."

Regina smiled, took Zelena's hand in her own while a smile came over her lips and nodded at her. "Thank you. I just hope I can be the queen these people need."

A voice came from behind her and answered her worries. The voice was Snow's. "You will be. I have the utmost belief in you, Regina." Snow grinned. "You will wow us all. You have already done well with that. Look how far you've come."

Regina grinned through the movement of turning to Snow and Charming and hugged Snow White. "Thank you for being one of the greatest friends a woman could ask for."


End file.
